A Bottle of Ginger Beer
by Irelandfan
Summary: Katara is in love with Zuko. Can a bottle of Ginger Beer help her confess?


Hey, y'all!

This is my first fanfic! Not that it really matters, as it does not excuse any mistakes or the boring overused plot, but hey... I'm excited :)

Enjoy, and please leave a review!

Okay, I do admit I was not aware of the fact that Ginger Beer is a non-alcoholic substance, a foolish mistake on my part, for which I'm quite sorry. Can we please pretend it contains alcohol? Please?

o.O.o

Katara had a problem. A big one, actually, since she couldn't concentrate on any of her chores, which was a disaster.

While cooking, she accidentally chopped herself and screamed quite loudly; Toph said the whole forest had heard her. While walking, she absentmindedly fell down the stairs of the second to the first floor of the air temple. And if that wasn't enough, every single night she dreamt of a certain golden-eyed, dark-haired teen.

It was all his fault. She just couldn't stop thinking about him, about his eyes, starring, poring into her heart, his soft hair, gentle hands, sarcastic smile. Oh, how she longed for his touch, so much she was sure she was going crazy.

That's why, when Sokka and Sukki found several bottles of ginger beer, she just couldn't help herself. They say that alcohol makes you forget things and honestly, right now she needed a break.

" Katara, are you sure...", Sokka started, worry evident on his face.

"What, Sokka? You think I'm not big enough to drink some? Really? I'll have you know I'm more mature than you! Besides, I'm famous for my self-control, Sokka. I know when to stop...", she answered, pouring her third glass of the bitter alcohol.

"Yeah, Sokka, she is a big girl now", Zuko interfered and Katara flashed him a smile. That was a big mistake. They eyes met and Katara felt herself getting lost in his golden eyes. His hair fell so perfectly, his lips so soft, his smile enchanting her, and now if you imagine these strong hands enveloping her...

No! She mentally slapped herself, embarrassed by her thoughts. She was a responsible young woman with a mission, there was no time for such feelings. Moreover, this was Zuko. Old, nasty, cold, arrogant, handsome, scarred, cute... oh, who was she kidding? She was hopelessly in love with him.

Katara started pouring her fifth glass of beer, ignoring the strange looks Sokka was giving her.

Instead she stared at the flame of the campfire, so lively and energetic, entrancing her with its deadly beauty.

"Just like his eyes", she murmured and blushed immediately after that.

"What was that Sugar Queen?", Toph asked smiling slyly.

Katara desperately tried to fake innocence, "What was what, Toph?"

"Really, now, Sweetness, I heard you clearly whisper something about someone's eyes", the blind girl could be so annoying sometimes.

"You said "his", so it must be a boy", the earthbender carried on, enjoying her little torture way too much.

"A boy presented here, I guess, not your brother, obviously...this leaves us with Aang... and Zuko." Katara bit her lip nervously and poured herself another glass of beer.

Everyone was looking at her right now. Aang was blushing, Toph looked smug, and Zuko, oh Zuko. he looked at her with that gorgeous face, with these deep eyes, she couldn't break free.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the moment, or these damn feelings, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked proudly out and away from the camp, dragging a bewildered Zuko behind her.

Really, what was stopping her? Yes, he was a firebender, but he turned good in the end.

"_He's a prince_", a tiny voice in her head reminded.

However, if he liked her, that wouldn't matter, right.

"_What if he doesn't like you_?", oh that annoying voice. She stopped walking and banged her head against a tree. Yes, what is he didn't like her? Could she handle the heartbreak, the pain, the looks?

"Katara?", she turned to look at Zuko, "What's all this about?" He looked at her intensely, and...hopefully?

Katara started pacing again, ignoring the voices in her head, screaming that it was wrong, that it could never work. She wanted him, God, she wanted him so much. She loved him so much. The waterbender stopped. She had made her decision.

"Zuko", she started, "These past days, you've proven yourself trustworthy more than once, and, honestly, I believe we've all gradually learned to accept and like you. So much, you've become a precious friend of mine...", she stopped at loss of words. How was she supposed to say this?

Zuko looked at her questioningly. "You too, Katara, you are very dear friend of mine as well. But..."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you are a very precious _person_ to me..." Katara interrupted him, trying to make him understand he was more than a friend.

Zuko frowned. "Wait, what? You do not consider me as a friend? Am I just another person to you?" Katara felt the prince's temper raising.

"What? No! That's what I'm trying to say, you dumbass!" Zuko frowned again at the word "dumbass", "You are more than an ordinary friend to me...", Katara looked at her feet, afraid to meet his gaze.

"The thing is, Zuko, I believe I'm in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you, looking at you, wanting to touch you..." Katara lifted her eyes and only saw a shocked and frowning Zuko. Her blood turned cold.

"I'm sorry", she muttered embarrassed by her own boldness, "Just forget about it, everything could go back to how it was until now, and..." Warm, soft lips interrupted her mumbling and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and responded to the kiss.

It was a long and passionate kiss, one that steals your breath away and turns your legs into jelly. Katara felt herself moving backwards and leaning towards a tree, never ending the contact between their lips.

Sadly, oxygen became a necessity and Zuko broke off their kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"For how long had I wanted to do this...", he whispered against her lips," to ever think my unrequited love could ever be anything other than unrequited...", Katara looked at him with awe.

"Y-you like me?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Wrong," he answered and her heart fell, "I love you!" her heart beamed and slammed wildly in her chest.

"I love you too, Zuko!" She exclaimed happily, closing the gap between them in a sweet kiss.

However, soon, the simple kiss turned into a full make-out session. Katara wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist, while he started tracing butterfly kisses down her neck, lower and lower. Her hands were playing with his silky hair, and both were moaning and gasping, as every simple touch awakened a new wave of emotions and fire. Katara was on the top of the world. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment, this godly pleasure.

"Nooooooo, GET AWAY FROM MY BABYSISTER, YOU MONSTER!", okay. Something could ruin this absolutely heavenly moment.

"_That's it_", she thought. Sokka was _so _dead.


End file.
